


Help

by Female_Winston



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Winston/pseuds/Female_Winston
Summary: Alright yall I'll looking for a story I read. It was like an apocalypse type setting. Mark and Ethan had been separated for a long time. And get reunited. Mark is like big boss of a refugee or something
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Help

Alright yall I'll looking for a story I read. It was like an apocalypse type setting. Mark and Ethan had been separated for a long time. And get reunited. Mark is like big boss of a refugee or something


End file.
